


Crossing Hearts

by junnieboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Drabble, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun Are Best Friends, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, and seungcheol is in his mid-life crisis, i am too soft for wonhui so i wrote this, jun is just a baby, many animal crossing references, seokmin is an idiot, soonyoung is too, wonwoo and junhui are neighbours, wonwoo is also a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnieboy/pseuds/junnieboy
Summary: Junhui introduces the game-addict of his friend group, his best friend, and his crush, to a new game he's been playing. It seems like Wonu sees Junhui in a completely different light because of Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp, but honestly, Wonu has just been keeping down his feelings all along.





	Crossing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This game is entirely inspired by animal crossing: pocket camp!! I suggest you all to play it because it is so adorable and fun! If you play it already, my friend ID is: 1097 3413 690   
I'll try to add back as many people as I can! Now, enjoy the fic please :3

Wonu was laying on his twin bed with Junhui, focused on reading his book for his English test, when he suddenly heard a cute jingle coming from his best friend’s phone. He looked toward Junhui, who was smiling at his phone and tried to hold in a giggle. Wonu had to admit, the older looked really cute like this. He had to admit that to himself more and more lately. But who didn’t think their best friend was cute, right? Right.

“What’cha doing there, Junnie?” Wonu asked, causing Junhui to look up and smile at him. He went to sit next to the other and showed him his phone. Wonu watched a digital character walking around what seemed like a garden, following Junhui’s finger. 

“You know animal crossing, right?” Junhui asked, still staring at his phone. Wonu mumbled a quiet “yes”, because of course he knew, he was a game addict. He wondered why he didn’t know the game that the other was playing, it looked like a lot of fun. “Well, this is their mobile game! It’s calling animal crossing pocket camp.” 

Junhui showed Wonu around his ‘camp’, which mainly consisted of cute items that seemed a little girly, but Wonu didn’t mind that. It weirdly fit with Junhui’s childlike personality. There were a bunch of different animals at Junhui’s camp, such as an elephant, a crocodile and a cat, of course. “That’s Rosie, she is my favorite animal.” The older said, and Wonu realized he had been thinking out loud. 

“She looks very cute. I like the bow in her hair.” Wonu said while pointing at the Hello Kitty looking bow on the cat’s head. Junhui squeaked silently and felt his face going warm.

“Thanks, I put it on her actually…” He explained, looking down to hide his embarrassment, using the game as an excuse. Wonu smiled at him and pet his hair, eyes closed from content. It was an impulsive, harmless action, but it still made Junhui wide-eyed and burn up. He knew that if he looked at his best friend right now, his calm exterior would be ruined. So he decided to change the subject. 

“Do you want to play too?” He asked Wonu, who opened his eyes and removed his hand from Junhui’s head, the older missed the warmth already. The younger then nodded and smiled at the other. “Grab your phone,”

Wonu obliged and grabbed his phone which was still in his school bag. He then returned to his original seat in the bed and unlocked it, going to the App Store. He gave Junhui his phone and the other typed in ‘animal crossing’ into the search bar, since he was too lazy to type out the entire thing. The app popped up immediately and Junhui clicked download. Wonu filled in his information and like that, the app was on his phone. 

“Can I help you start?” Junhui asked cutely, even with a pout, and Wonu gulped as he felt something in his stomach. He must have eaten something weird. He nodded without words since he was scared that if he said anything, it would come out high pitched. That’d just be embarrassing. 

“Okay, so what do you want your character to look like?”

They continued like that for hours, which seemed like minutes. Wonu had to deal with a lot of weird feelings in his stomach and Junhui had to hide his face a lot because of Wonu’s intense stares, but it was absolutely a fun time. The two added each other as friends and promised each other to visit their camps often. Wonu was at level 13 already, but that was nothing compared to Junhui’s level 62. The competitive side in Wonu wanted to pass him, but the soft part in Wonu just loved how proud Junhui was of his high level, so he decided to not make this a competition. 

When the clock turned twelve, Junhui decided to head home. He packed his school bag and walked out of the door.

“Please call me when you arrive home, or when something suspicious happens. I’ll still be awake.” Wonu warned his friend as he left, and Junhui nodded. 

He never ended up calling, but he did send Wonu a text.

Junnie: I’m home! Don’t you worry about me :D :3

His worries gone, Wonu decided to open up the game again. He was finishing requests for visiting animals and crafting things for them, so they would visit his camp. He was nowhere near finished designing his camp, don’t even talk about his cabin, but he was getting somewhere.

He tried resisting the urge, but he ended up visiting Junhui’s camp anyway. He had seen a bit of it when they were playing together, but he wanted to check out every single detail. Junhui’s camp, garden, camper and cabin, he wanted to see it all. 

When he saw Junhui’s camp, a bright smile immediately appeared on his face. He changed the entire interior in these few hours, the theme now being a pastel rainbow heaven. There were animals sleeping in what seemed like moons floating in the air, and Junhui’s was character was standing next to Wonu’s, seemingly showing him around. It all just seemed so typical, Junhui had always been a soft and squishy person at heart, and this camp really represented it. He loved every part of it. He then checked out Junhui’s garden, seeing that the plants needed to be watered. He gladly did that for Junhui, he probably forgot about it. Then Wonu visited Junhui’s camper, which was decorated simply with a pink bed and lamp, sitting on a pink heart carpet. It was less exciting than his camp, but Wonu guessed it was because he didn’t put too much energy into it. Lastly, Wonu visited Junhui’s cabin. Seeing it, he immediately started smiling and giggling, kicking his feet from the cuteness. 

Junhui had made his own personal bakery, and it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The theme was green, and there were a bunch of different animals sitting on the tables, eating all sorts of pastries and cakes. Wonu couldn’t wrap his head around it, how could Junhui be so cute? It was so surprising every single time. No human should be that cute. It was illegal. And then Wonu wondered, did he like his best friend?

On the other side of the street, Junhui was playing animal crossing as well, not being able to sleep since he kept thinking about Wonu. He was certainly being more clingy lately, and it gave the boy hope, wondering if it was fake hope or not. See, he had liked Wonu for longer than he could remember, but he was too scared to admit it. He was already somewhat content with being his best friend, but when Wonu would pet his head, put his arm around him, or squeeze his cheeks, he wanted more. He could admit he was selfish when it came to Wonu. He sighed to himself, not wanting to think about it anymore. He looked at his camp, being unsatisfied with it and changing it into the sleepy cookie theme. He had saved up leaf tickets just buy items from that fortune cookie, and he was super satisfied with the outcome. His camp now looked like a pastel dreamland, and he loved it. 

When he finished decorating his camp, he looked at his friend list. He had a bunch of people he didn’t know, but he liked their camps and loved visiting them. Suddenly he got a notification, saying that user wonuwu had watered his plants. Wonu. Even when Junhui tried to distract himself from him, Wonu was still there to pop up in his mind. He tried to keep his hands to himself, but he still clicked the button, leading to Wonu’s camp. When he saw the camp, his heart did a little jump of joy. 

Of course Wonu had a simple, modern theme, not having too much in his camp but still looking put together. Junhui walked around and loved every detail, even though it couldn’t even begin to compare to his own. He then decided to visit Wonu’s cabin, sad when he saw it was still empty. He would probably decorate it later. Maybe Junhui could help! They would decorate it together and then Wonu would stare at Junhui like he did today and then… No. Wonu wouldn’t do that. Today was just a weird day. The past couple of days have been weird. It was because spring was starting, the weather was getting warmer, it wasn’t because Wonu liked him. No. 

But still, Junhui giggled up at the thought and fell asleep curling into himself, dreaming of going a date with Wonu during spring time.

**********

The next monday, the boys had school again. Junhui and Wonu didn’t have many lessons together, so they always sat together during lunchtime with their other friends. The two sat next to each other like usual, but now grabbing their phones to open up animal crossing again. Junhui smiled when he saw that Wonu was already at level 27, he must have played a lot during the weekend. He felt kind of proud that he introduced this game to the certified game addict of his group. He was even more proud since it was his crush.

Junhui was currently visiting the fortune cookie shop, a place in the game where you could buy a lot of items. He bought another sleepy cookie, the theme he liked so much. Wonu was looking over Junhui’s shoulder, resting his head on it. When Junhui opened the cookie, another cute jingle started playing. It was different than the usual one, and the Chinese boy hummed quietly with the melody. Wonu couldn’t contain himself and smiled brightly at him; “You’re so cute!” He said before he could think. This made Junhui blush harshly, and he looked down. When he looked at what the fortune cookie had said, he blushed even more.

A friend will soon turn into a lover.

Their friends seemed to notice the two playing even more than usual, especially Wonu was being more clingy than he normally was. The group didn’t mind, of course, but it was surprising. Their friend wasn’t someone to pet another person’s head or boop their nose, yet here he was doing it with Junhui. They had to admit it was kind of adorable.

“Let’s make a bet,” Soonyoung said, “Those two are gonna get together in a month.”   
Seungcheol raised his hand, “I’ll bet with you,” he said as he shook Soonyoung’s hand, “I say two weeks.”

“And I say one week!” Seokmin said, so loud that the two love-birds looked up from their game. This made Seokmin gasp and he put his hand on his mouth, as if that’d erase the words he just said.

“What is in one week?” Wonu asked.

“Your surprise birthday party!” Soonyoung said, and Seungcheol hit his head on the canteen table. 

“My birthday is in four months.” Wonu explained, one eyebrow raised.

“A pre-surprise birthday party,” Soonyoung explained further while smiling that creepy smile of his. Wonu shook his head with a confused look but hearing Junhui giggle at the little intervention, he decided to let it go. 

Wonu and Junhui hung out every day, but today the vibe was different. Almost like a date. Junhui giggled and slapped the air from thinking about it, immediately stopping when Wonu came back to his room with snacks. He brought popcorn, cola, and surprisingly, strawberries with chocolate. It made the older’s face heat up a little bit, it seemed way too romantic for a casual hang out. It was definitely a date. Was it?

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Wonu asked, a bit of shyness in his voice. It was unusual to Junhui, having known Wonu for most of his life since they lived in the same street, there was never a sense of awkwardness coming from the other. But now, he looked like a nervous wreck. He was fiddling with the TV-remote and zig-zagging between looking at Junhui and the device. 

“I don’t know, what movie do you wanna watch?” Junhui asked back, grabbing a bit of the popcorn and eating it quickly to make his nerves go away. It didn’t help.

“I was thinking a horror movie. There was a new one on Netflix that seemed scary.”

Turns out, the movie wasn’t scary at all. It was super boring, actually laughable at some points. To Wonu’s disappointment, Junhui wasn’t scared at all. No ‘protecting him from the screen by cuddling him’ tonight. He saw the boy look at the movie attentively, but the look in his eyes gave away that the movie was not his cup of tea. Wonu threw his head back, mustering up all his courage, and put his arm around his friend. Junhui looked to him with wide eyes, blinking a few times before finally understanding what’s happening. Sort of.

Wonu just kept it like that, turning back to the horrible movie to hide his blush. He still felt Junhui staring at him, so he grabbed a chocolate strawberry and put it in the boy’s mouth. That shut him up for a while, before he swallowed the thing, and spoke up.

“Why are you doing that?” Junhui asked, “Not that I mind, I mean, it’s nice. Really nice, even. And warm. But just, why?”

Wonu looked toward the other again, the sound of somebody getting murdered drowning out in the background. “I have realized something recently, Junhui.” 

“What did you realize?” 

“Whenever I look at you, my heart starts to beat faster. I think you look cute, like, all the time. And I can’t seem to stop wanting to touch you, it’s actually kind of frustrating.” Wonu let out a chuckle as he saw Junhui’s face heat up. “At first I thought, ‘this must be what all best friends feel, right?’, but then I realized that it’s not. I feel like that when I look at you because I must like you, Junhui.” 

All that Junhui could do was sit and stare with a slightly opened mouth. He couldn’t even form words right now. 

“I have actually known for quite some time, but I only realized recently. I’m sorry for telling you so late.” Wonu apologized, “I hope you can tell me something now instead of staring at me.” He continued laughing silently.

It was like Junhui suddenly woke up. “S-sorry, I just can’t really believe what I’m hearing. I like you too, really, it’s just kind of surprising that someone actually likes me back. And that it’s you, of all people.” He explained. 

“I would really like to be with you,” Junhui mumbled further. “I have actually thought about it sometimes, that’s embarrassing. It’s just that I’ve liked you for a long time and I didn’t say because I didn’t want to mess things up but now you are telling me and that’s quite shocki-“

Suddenly there were a soft pair of lips on the boy’s mouth. It felt as a soft cushion, and the taste was chocolate strawberries, unsurprisingly. Junhui shut his eyes as he realized that he was kissing his crush, the boy he’s liked for what? Years now? It may have been a scary feeling, but he decided not to dwell on it as he was actually getting kissed (!) right now by the boy he loved so much.

For Wonu, it was also a scary feeling, liking your best friend and taking everything a step further, but he forgot about it with the taste of strawberry chocolate and weirdly, fortune cookies, in his mouth. He just wanted to kiss Junhui all night right now.

And in the end, the idiot Seokmin did win the bet, much to Soonyoung’s and Seungcheol’s dismay.


End file.
